


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.15-20直男的心思你别猜

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [5]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 4





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.15-20直男的心思你别猜

“我听说那个怪盗和侦探打了个赌。他赌他们谁能先发现对方，这个赌约没有任何赌注，一明一暗，一方的任务明显比另一方简单。那么，我没道理去帮助已经占尽先机的那一边，即使只是‘xxx不是侦探’这样的发言。”  
“你是在怀疑我吗？”  
“隔墙有耳嘛。”帕拉意味不明地笑了笑，“就算是你也挺有意思的。反正怪盗这个人本来就很有意思，我很期待他突然告诉我他就是我身边的人。”  
“……”天草，“盗贼有意思还行……”  
“如果你的生活太无聊，杀人犯也会变得有意思，即使他的目标是你的脑袋也一样。”帕拉闭起一侧的眼睛，点点自己的太阳穴，“日常生活中不会出现的一切都是有意思的，只是大多数人不会享受罢了。”  
天草觉得这话他不知道怎么接，拿生命威胁当有趣怎么想都有点奇妙的漫画风格，因此他只能无意义地点头：“这样。”  
“嗯，这样。”帕拉也点了点头。  
天草琢磨了琢磨，帕拉这话压根不是在说他自己，而是在说爱德蒙。  
“你刚才说漏嘴了哦。你直接叫他的名字了，助手先生。”  
“我没叫他唐泰斯sama已经很对得起我的自控力了，饶了我吧。”天草垂下头，“我和他说话的时候满脑子都是‘尊敬的伯爵的大人请您容许我开口，我……’总之就是各种敬语。”  
“日本人好麻烦。”帕拉发出了可能大半个地球的人都发出过的感慨。  
“日本人好麻烦。”日本人复读。  
“……这和你叫他爱德蒙有什么关系吗？”  
“你就假装想着‘不要加那么多敬语’就会物极必反嘛。”  
“好，我知道了，这个世界就是这样设定的，直呼其名就是最大的尊敬，我完全懂了。”帕拉笑容不变适应良好，“所以亲爱的小时贞，我——”  
天草退开一步。  
再退一步。  
缩到角落里。  
盯。  
“尊敬的天草时贞先生，请容许我开口——”  
“抬脚，扫人设。”

桑松觉得自己的人设从遇到爱德蒙那天起就在持续崩塌。  
他和爱德蒙并不是从这件事认识的，不然爱德蒙也不会那么确信自己能到人家里抓贼。他是个行刑者，而爱德蒙的任务找出该被死刑的人，两个人算是一条产业链的上下游，总有那么点碰上的机会。  
桑松碰到爱德蒙的时候后者在看着绞架抽烟，一边抽一边头都没回地问他：“他走得很轻松？”  
“是的。这是我的工作，伯爵大人。”  
“你的工作是让他死，可不包括死得轻松。”  
“那您就当这是我的职业道德吧。”桑松觉得这个话题多少有些无聊，而爱德蒙看着烟雾，继续说：“只有死者会这么想。我更希望他死得惨一点，越惨越好，越惨绝人寰，越是行刑者的职业道德。”  
他甩了甩手里的烟，回头问他：“你觉得，行刑者是该对死者负责，还是对生者？”  
桑松的职业道德第一次遭到了如此巨大的挑战。  
实际上，他作为行刑者，主要任务就是砍贵族。名流淑女、富豪绅士，但凡到了必死这一步，就会由他砍下头颅。这些人生前曾受人尊敬，死也想体面地走，很多人会将钱财塞给他，这也是他最重要的收入来源。拿人钱财替人消灾，他拿着他们的钱，也就渐渐将让他们死得更轻松当成了自己的目标。  
如何有艺术性地杀人确实是一个可以深究而又难以被人接受的课题。他在自己的世界里研究自己的事，但爱德蒙让他瞬间陷入了罕有的迷茫。这份迷茫持续了一个星期，再次见到爱德蒙的时候，桑松已经想清楚了：“死亡本身就已经是对生者的负责，而让死亡变得体面是对死者负责。”  
“死了还要体面？那就是照顾情绪。那你何不照顾一下生者的情绪？就因为你直接挨着死者？”  
当时爱德蒙真的很让人讨厌，他会对自己压根不了解而且纯属别人喜好的事情多嘴多舌，但当时桑松也年轻气盛，一眯眼就顶回去了：“我杀的人给我钱，我凭什么不照顾他们的情绪？您以为能留到最后的是什么，温柔，照顾，名声，人心，还是钱？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你说得对。”  
能陪你到最后的，不是赞美，不是被照顾之人的感谢——也许会是一些别的什么，也许是现在还没想到的东西，也许会出现不会背叛的东西，但在这一切之前，钱才是最真实的。  
“就算有人想一直陪着我，我也不能让她没钱花啊。”桑松冷哼一声，“伯爵先生会懂这事，还真是不容易啊。”  
爱德蒙没理他，抽烟。  
桑松忽然意识到自己的无礼，但对方好像还没意识到。他们相对而立，一个抽烟，一个发呆。  
“……你很有想法，跟我学杀人吧。”最终，爱德蒙憋出这么一句。  
“我才是负责杀人的那一个。”  
“给你台阶你不下你是想死吗。”  
“……好，麻烦您了。”

——总之，爱德蒙这个人真的是超级奇怪超级麻烦，桑松都不想说这个人脑子里有多大坑，只能日复一日兢兢业业手起刀落，一个破案一个杀人，两个人一起把对方可没收的和不可没收的财产抢个干净，名曰犯人克星，其实强盗过境，流转的除了钱还是钱。  
但被犯人盯上，这可是实实在在的头一次。  
爱德蒙抓不到的犯人当然是存在的。侦察说穿了就是信息的归拢和整合，如果凶手能掌握的信息比侦探还要多，那事件无法从侦探的角度去破解也在所难免。而爱德蒙总找那种大贵族麻烦，也就总会碰上这种情况。但大贵族犯不着去当飞贼，更犯不着偷区区一个行刑者的毒药配方，只要他们开口，桑松肯定不敢不给。  
但是，问题是——  
“配方在我脑子里，根本没写出来，要怎么偷啊？”  
“偷实物回去分析？”  
“……”桑松，“这个……我觉得不太现实，草药熬煮的东西基本是……分析不出来的。”至少现在做不到。  
换而言之，这次的盗窃目标压根就不存在于这个世界，也因此，爱德蒙干脆让桑松坐在书房，他自己就在桑松旁边，守株待兔。  
一守就守到了凌晨三点。  
“伯爵大人，”桑松困得快要失去意识，“他真的会来吗？”  
爱德蒙打开对讲机去联系天草那边，天草和帕拉塞尔苏斯在报菜名，一个接着一个，用饥饿抵挡困倦。  
……他怎么就忘了这里四个人只有他惯性失眠。  
“好，那我们下个月的七号吃贝克西家的……对了，茶泡饭到底是什么……”帕拉的声音趋向神志不清，“哈——欠，八号呢？”  
“吃面筋球……面……面筋……”天草的声音更加模糊，“吃爱德蒙卷比利……”  
“爱德蒙卷比利是什么啊，爱德蒙哪里像饼……是披风卷爱德蒙……”  
爱德蒙默默掐断了通讯。  
按说帕拉不是那么容易困的人，好歹也和他一起等过几次怪盗，但困这东西，传染啊。  
桑松没等到他的回答，干脆趴在桌上闭上眼，可能只是想歇一会，但很快呼吸就变得均匀了。  
“……”去你的，即使是爱德蒙也忍不住想爆粗，怪盗不愧是黑夜中的生物，习惯夜班，光靠熬就能让他们战力归零。而现在，他毫不怀疑对方已经在注视着他——他的第六感这样告诉他，有人在看着他。  
爱德蒙站起身，手指有些僵硬。他不确定在这样狭小的空间里能否与对方过招。  
“……出来吧。如果是你的话，你已经看到我的脸了。”  
迟迟没有动静，爱德蒙心一横，拉下帽子做好身份伪装，再向书房外走去。他全身的神经都紧急集合，血液冲击着大脑，将自己暴露在危险里——对他而言简直就是有趣。他在走廊里缓慢地行动，背对着书房门，听着身后的动静。如果对方的目标是桑松，那就必须孤注一掷地赌这段时间，赌他会不会离开、离开多远。爱德蒙知道对方最合适的下骰时机是什么时候，他转过转角、继续向前走，另一边的声音就显得多少有些模糊，但与此同时，他打开对讲机，敲了敲机身。  
这是暗号。天草和帕拉那边可以清楚地看到书房门，暗号发出的同时天草就会向那边靠近，而帕拉继续观察来指挥天草的行动。如果怪盗依旧认为侦探是单独行动的，那就可以打他个出其不意——爱德蒙在下一个转角停下脚步，听着对讲机那边的声音。帕拉在平静地敲打机身，声音缓慢而有节奏，那是受到暗号而未发现目标的信号。  
哒，哒，哒。  
爱德蒙能感觉到刚才盯着他的人消失了。  
哒、哒哒哒，哒哒哒。  
变调。目标出现，进入追捕阶段——他确实在这里——哒哒哒，哒，咚。  
最后一声不是来自对讲机，而是来自书房的门。  
“莫西莫西……”是天草的声音，“这位先生，能解释一下你在做什么吗？”  
爱德蒙没有完全转回去。他现在异常警惕而清醒，依旧留在转角探查消息，生怕这是怪盗的某种故弄玄虚。另一个声音突兀地响起，没有任何变声，听起来是个年轻的男人：“我、我、我来收书！就是，旧书，不用的……”  
“在书房收书，要不要我帮你？”天草十分好商量地问，“你是怪盗吗？”   
“……？怪盗？”对方完全莫名，“那是啥？”

“对方不是怪盗。是个年轻的黑人男性，二十岁上下，穿着德登纺织厂的制服，并且天草和他聊上了。”帕拉放轻的声音从对讲机里传过来，“他好像说自己很辛苦……我尽量看唇语试试……啊，他开始抱着天草哭了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
从他这里也听得很清楚，这个在书房收书的人表示自己活得好累好没意思，想赚钱但人们又讨厌黑人又想要会的东西多的，他什么都不会，只好想到了偷书，但是一般人家没有书，贵族又太难偷，只好选择类似桑松这样有钱无权的人。天草则安抚地拍他的后背，柔声细语地安慰他，越安慰对方就越嚎啕大哭，话题从自己太难一路扯到社会不平，逐渐离题万里。  
“太难了，需要我杀了你吗？”桑松的声音终于加入谈话，并成功打断了他们的心理治疗讲座。  
“你们又要懂知识的人，又收着书，我有什么办法，我也是过不下去，”对方依旧哭得抽抽噎噎，“我只能偷，我能怎么办，你们这群白人根本不给我活路……”  
“可是你试图攻击我，构成入室抢劫——”  
黑人发出了可怕的哀嚎。  
爱德蒙握紧对讲机，觉得思路再一次没跟上事件发展。他脑子里的墨色信息网忽然被闯入了一个人形痕迹，以至于完全掩住了名为怪盗的绳结。无论是毒药样品还是毒药的制作者都在书房里，可是……  
“杀了我吧，”黑人自暴自弃道，“能死也挺好的。赶紧死掉吧，你们都是这样的，根本没有用，我根本活不下去……”  
桑松这个人性子直得要命，反正毒药也在这，他直接就递过去一瓶。天草立刻没收毒药打断他们：“停一停，无论如何，入室抢劫听法律，我们等天亮移交警局，我们先谈一下——咳，额咳咳——”  
啪！  
硬物击打肉体的声音，然后帕拉在对讲机那边解释：“那个黑人好像不想去警局，他刚才推了天草一下——桑松先生现在在用手杖呵斥他——然后——哎……？！”  
通讯器里帕拉的声音中断了，取而代之的是一个明显经过伪饰的声音。  
“感觉怎么样，侦探先生？”  
爱德蒙眨了眨眼。  
他想过怪盗会袭击桑松，毕竟配方在他脑袋里，逼问也并无不可；但他在此之前真的没想过怪盗会袭击算得上无关的人。也不知为什么，他就是觉得对方可以信任，即使对方是个怪盗，那也是有思想有原则的怪盗。  
“你应该知道他是谁。你要是伤到他，那就做好被掘地三尺的准备。”  
“我需要的东西已经到手了。就在你以为自己能监控的地方，你觉得如何呢？”  
“你先告诉我他怎么样。你搞清楚袭击他的后果。”爱德蒙继续和他牛唇不对马嘴。  
“虽然桑松家很友好，但我想从他这里得到的也就只有这个了。我还没想好下一个目标。”  
“……你先听我说，桑松那边——”  
“那么，等有时间我再通知你，先挂了。”  
“——他的毒药样品全被我换成朗姆酒了。”  
对讲机那一面已经没有了声音。  
爱德蒙耸耸肩，基本确定了对面是个录音。这一手很巧，几乎让在场所有人有了不在场证明，可录音恰恰让这份证明变成了致命点。  
“喂喂？霍恩海姆？你还活着吗？”  
没有声音。帕拉应该是确实受到了攻击。爱德蒙干脆从这边直接下楼，再上楼到另一边的监视地。帕拉塞尔苏斯被小心地放在靠墙的位置，看起来对方出手时很友好，会被放倒纯粹是因为帕拉格斗太菜——算了，他怎么看也不像拿起纱布救人放下试管屠杀的样子。  
爱德蒙确定过他的呼吸，这才直接从这边看过去。透过走廊的玻璃，天草和桑松两个人一起制着那黑人，完全没有另一个人存在的痕迹。也没指望能找到。上一次对印信出手时怪盗靠着他们“夜间作案”的惯性思维，下午就偷了印信让他们守着假的；这一次……爱德蒙在现场没有翻到录音带，看来袭击者是在录音播放完成后离开的，也就是说，刚才那段时间里，确实有一个人在这里。  
怪盗确实曾在这里，他们失之交臂。  
唯一的问题就是怪盗怎么搞到“配方”的，如果不是从桑松的脑子里读出来，那唯一目标也就只剩下都已经被安放在书房的药品了。他看着天草把黑人直接绑在椅子上，而毒药就放在一旁的桌面，一瓶都没少，就连刚才被天草没收的那一瓶都重新好好放在了那里。  
确实，天草是不会真的随便没收别人的东西的。就算“没收”，肯定也会还回去。  
掉包吗？又是掉包？那可真是太令人遗憾了，亲爱的怪盗先生，毕竟——  
爱德蒙想起那些“反正随时可以再做”就被直接倒掉的药品，和里面灌满的颜色相近的酒液。  
毕竟，换成朗姆酒这事，是真的啊。

目前爱德蒙有三个课题。  
第一，怪盗。他亲爱的怪盗总是在各种地方游走，每次都让他无可奈何，但这次他给怪盗来了个釜底抽薪，阻止盗窃的方式就是毁灭目标，阻止怪盗偷走药剂的方法就是给它倒了换朗姆酒。那么毫无疑问，怪盗肯定特别想杀了他，把他按地上锤成肉饼卷胡椒酱吃的那种。  
第二，布莱克家。贝西丝·布朗尼，她以“被父亲栽赃”的方式躲过了所有的怀疑，却成为了真正的幕后黑手，所谓母亲交给她的面霜根本只是她自己试图销毁证据，又在爱德蒙询问时故意拿出来误导爱德蒙。这位小姐目前被布莱克家盯着，而布莱克家和爱德蒙有毫无疑问的宿仇，两边都红着眼想干掉对方，爱德蒙惦记着自己家人的死，对方也结结实实在爱德蒙这里吃过苦头，血海深仇不过如是，只要有机会，布莱克肯定会把他爆头。  
第三，帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
“……我以为我们是一伙的。”帕拉眯着眼，幽幽道，“为什么你一点事都没有，来打我？！我有什么值得打的，我直接躺给他看不好吗！我是个文职，文职！谁像你一样天天脸接子弹啊！”  
“超委屈呢，帕拉。”天草·表面上的文职·实际上的战力巅峰·时贞继续蹭爱德蒙的管家泡的茶喝，“但是参与进来就得想到这种事嘛。”  
帕拉盯着爱德蒙，他昨晚十分认真地在天草那里打马虎眼，没有透露哪怕一丝爱德蒙是侦探的线索，但爱德蒙现在帮不了他，两个医生间的文职委屈交给医生去解决就好，即使其中有一个完全不是文职。说起来，现在天草可还没有排除嫌疑。如果昨天他在桑松那里、而怪盗出现在天台，那好歹还能给他一个不在场证明；但他在桑松那里时怪盗的发言和爱德蒙的话完全不搭界，肯定是事先录好了声音，无论叫个谁去放倒帕拉、播放录音都没问题，并不需要怪盗本人到场，所以这个不在场证明是不成立的。  
“不怕啦，帕拉——他会把你打傻吗？他没有吧？”  
“离我远点，还没排除你的怪盗嫌疑呢。”帕拉幽幽盯着天草，整个人都陷入了爱咋咋状态。  
“帕拉——”  
“好，如果你真的想安慰我，”帕拉忽然眯起眼，从一个状态直跳另一个状态，“你和我们亲爱的伯爵大人到底进展到哪一步了？”  
爱德蒙的茶卡在了嘴里。  
满屋子的人——比利，尼古拉，还有缩在一边的贝西丝都竖起了耳朵，等着天草的回答。  
“……”天草，“我们什么都没做啊。进展到……呃……蹭饭？”  
“你的生命真的止步于吃了吗喂。”  
“那蹭床？”  
“你蹭床的时候他在床上吗？”  
“喂，”爱德蒙艰难地把茶咽下去，“你们突然谈什么呢，我还在这呢。现在不是闺蜜聚会时间，给我悠着点。”  
“好吧，”天草遗憾地一摊手，“那就这么愉快地决定了，我们什么都没做，我蹭床的时候他在睡地板。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
爱德蒙忽然决定加入第四个课题。  
他想和天草再做一次，认真的。

简而言之，爱德蒙想肏天草。  
这人就没个服帖的时候，从贫民窟到案件现场，一边一脸乖巧一边玩命搞事，如果天草现在告诉他他不仅是怪盗还是布莱克家的家主，坐拥亿万家财每天两百个仆人供他呼来喝去，一百个人排队给他练习打架斗殴，纯属闲的没事出来体验民生，爱德蒙也会认真考虑一下可信度。  
没办法，天草和布莱克的家主有个共性，滑，每次你觉得能捏在手里，他都会微妙地一甩尾巴跑走。在面对送命题时坦然，面对基础题时打趣，这种人就好像逆着套路走套路，越是以为他会向东，他就越在西的边缘试探。  
如果想在哪里逮住天草，那只有床上。至少爱德蒙现在只能想到床上。  
只有那个时候，他会把脸埋在你怀里哭得意识不清。  
越是难以抓住的人就越让人想要试探，爱德蒙的本性里就有种受虐性的东西，越是怎么想都麻烦的人物他越想去触碰，就像他惯于折腾他自己，他同样惯于和注视难以对付的人。  
可惜天草和他的思路总是微妙地错开，他躺在爱德蒙身下，眼睛眨巴眨巴，满脸都是“呜哇我蹭到床了”。  
“你——”爱德蒙快被他气笑了。即使知道对方这种表情多半只是在掩饰自己的情绪，他也感觉胃疼，“你可是要被日了，认真点。”  
“唔。”他的话语并不影响天草脸上浮出笑意，“可是我本来就是来蹭床的，陪睡一下怎么了？”  
“……你和我之间的金钱交易？”  
“这是纯洁的炮友交易。”天草笑得爱德蒙都怀疑自己是不是进了什么套，“你昨天晚上在家吗？”  
“你想问什么？”  
“你都把我借给别人了，我好歹也得问一句那个侦探是谁嘛。这样和他玩的时候比较好控制分寸——呃，呃——”爱德蒙的手指在他体内乱转，报复式地戳刺，来回按压肉壁，“嗯——好好好，我不和他玩，呃，呃——啊，哈啊……别这样……”  
“好。”爱德蒙这么回答，然后直接换成阴茎撞进他体内。  
天草：“……”  
他咬了咬下唇，感觉身体以可怕的速度兴奋起来。性爱总能让人印象深刻，他有点喜欢这个人在自己体内的感觉。爱德蒙的动作快速让身体紧绷，生理泪水在眼里打转，明明还没到会哭出来的时候——都无所谓。他垂着眼注视爱德蒙，性爱从一开始就激烈而错乱，以至于他眼里有种被快速卷入不熟悉的欲望中的不安。  
“你那是什么表情啊。”爱德蒙哑着嗓子和他额头相抵，“生气了吗？”  
“没、呃、呃——”阴茎狠狠戳开肉壁，天草越是试图抵抗，爱德蒙就越兴奋。躺在他身下的人双眸湿润、呼吸急促，瞳孔试图聚集起视线，但总是被他的顶入打散；颤抖的睫毛挡不住情绪，每一丝沉沦和不适都会被他看透。在哭泣，在试图维持意识，在刺激他的凶性——“啊——爱德蒙、呃——唔，唔……”他摇着头，面容显出少年人撒娇般的味道来，“别这样、唔——里面、别再——”  
“舒服吗？”爱德蒙低笑着卡住他的腰，这种动作总让人有种他在使用天草的错觉，好像这一切真的是交易，蹭床所以上床——哈。到底谁能和天草交易呢。爱德蒙的手指在天草发间弯曲，拉着他的头发向上走，“啊，啊——”他湿漉漉的眼睛委屈地望着他，抗议他的暴力，“嗯——”但是这不是“需求”。天草这个人好像没什么需求，他注视着爱德蒙，可真正注视着的东西又太庞大、爱德蒙无法看到也无法给予，“嗯——爱德蒙、”他喘息着歪过头，忽然反击道：“你舒服吗？”  
爱德蒙几乎卡住了。  
“你舒服吗？”他又问了一次，脸上浮出惯有的笑意，“你舒服就好了。”  
就好像在说“如果喜欢请随意使用吧”这种话。  
“……开什么玩笑。少说这种话。需要我把你扔到贫民窟的酒馆当公用娼妓吗？”爱德蒙眼前发黑，愤怒灼烧着血管，并迫切地需要向对方的身体传递，天草半闭上眼，转开了视线。酒馆娼妓——他有那么一会确实这么觉得。爱德蒙的动作和贵族毫无关系，他是在发泄积累的情绪，不管不顾地撞击他的内脏、吞噬他的思维、玩弄他的感官，以折磨为目的，只不过折磨的手段是喜悦——大脑在黑白之间被上下撕扯，暴力带来的快感让身体分不出疼痛和喜悦的界限，爱德蒙只有一个人，但撕扯他的动作让他有种无数人围着他冷眼相看、将精液洒在他身上的感觉。对方的汗水落在他身上，将成年男性的气息染进骨头，冷漠、暴戾、带着侵略和逼迫的，雄性的气息。  
他眼前一片恍惚，只有神经里绷着一根弦，一次次警告他身上这个毫无怜惜的人是那个孤独而傲慢到骨头的伯爵大人，他对他施加的并非凌辱，而是求救。  
“啊、啊……”他转过头，试着去吻爱德蒙的唇，舌尖在爱德蒙嘴边打转，“嗯、唔，唔……我在这里，呃——”爱德蒙抓住他的小臂，手指留下清晰的红痕，“天草……”爱德蒙说不出自己想要的东西，抓住这个人——然后呢？  
“嗯，”天草贴着他回答，“我在。不会跑的，你就是杀了我我也不会跑的，好不好？”  
爱德蒙知道什么是残忍。黑暗不是残忍，一无所有不是残忍，一无所知也不是残忍。残忍是让黑暗中的生命见到光，让一无所有的人成为短暂的富豪，让一无所知的人学会一点点东西——正因永远都达不到，才疼得更为彻底；正因一切都在无论怎样伸手都抓不住的地方，愤怒和憎恨才有栖身之地。  
人类，或是至少是他，本性太过阴暗也太过邪恶，如同搅动着的淤泥，根本没有柔软情绪栖身的场所。他好像总会把淤泥传染到其他地方，负能量感染他人而把他们也拉入黑暗，所以他学会了独行，学会了不再奢望——可是偏有个人非要闯过来，非要拉着他让他睁眼，指着吵吵闹闹的屋子说，看，虽然都是不靠谱的家伙，但你有了很多东西哦。  
他喘息着，汗水和对方的汗水交融，然后他看到淤泥传递过去。  
“你是想说我可以把你做成木乃伊每天肏个百二十次？”  
“你真是、嗯、精力充沛……”天草满脸的泪水，却在拼命对他笑，就像能从他那黑暗的深渊中找到温柔和怜惜，“啊，哈啊……杀未成年可是罪加一等哦？”  
“谁来审判我？法律还是上帝？”  
“嗯……”天草的小腹被他顶得发麻，身体被掏空又被填满，他根本射不出来，眼前一片晕眩，只能听到自己的喘息声。爱德蒙能看到他几乎脱力的身体被自己带得摇晃，少年的躯体尚且保留着纤细和柔软，身上的红痕随着呼吸起伏，乳尖就像等着他去搓揉。他理所当然地伸手，手掌贴在对方胸前，感受到激烈的心跳和脉搏。  
“唔、唔……你审判他们，”他们自然是布莱克，“我来审判你如何？”  
“嗯……？”爱德蒙掐着手中的乳尖揉弄，肉粒在他手指下硬挺，“那我该当何罪？”  
天草蜷起身体，脖子都向后缩来避免他的搞事，“嗯、嗯——那当然、啊，哈啊——当然是、啊——啊——别、唔，和奸，当然——”  
他抓住爱德蒙的手，吻他的手心，睫羽软软垂落，带着汗水的面容柔软又安宁。到底什么人能在这时候露出这种表情——他将他的手按在自己脸侧，抬眼望过来，微笑着说下去：“当然是无罪释放。”  
爱德蒙感觉到自己心跳的声音。  
光在那双眼里流动，虹膜几乎是金色，明亮又温和，明明是锐利的颜色，却硬生生带了几分长辈看孩子般的无奈，对方是在包容他，也在包裹他。  
“你真的未成年吗……”  
“哈哈，大概只有小孩子会觉得只要靠近一个人就有回报——嗯，嗯——”他歪过头，自然地将爱德蒙的手夹在脸和枕头间，“但是我确实没看错人，不是吗？”  
“……你想要什么？”  
“蹭吃，蹭穿，蹭床。”天草抬手揽住他的脖颈，抱紧他的躯体，“啊，啊——别、怎么突然，嗯——嗯，嗯——”他的脸在爱德蒙手心磨蹭，汗湿的柔软热度让他心跳加速，“啊，啊……爱德蒙、爱德蒙……唔，唔……”  
“不想蹭点别的吗？”  
“嗯……”天草的手指抓着他的头发，对话居然还是清晰的：“要不，蹭个家？”  
爱德蒙闭紧了眼。  
“嗯、呃，呃——啊，哈啊——嗯，唔……”小腹涨得几乎发痛，内部被顶得发软，天草勾着唇，指尖在爱德蒙头皮摩挲，“啊……嗯，哈啊……”他的穴道收缩着，泪水终于打在床上，“别、好了……我真的、呃、坚持不住——”  
“舒服吗？”爱德蒙突然捡起之前的话题。  
“……”天草，“舒服，我舒服哭了还不行吗呃——啊，啊——舒服，真的，拜托，呃，嗯——啊，啊……爱德蒙……”他的头发在爱德蒙指间缠绕，柔软的发丝擦着手指，长发晃动着贴在后背，“啊，啊——啊，哈啊……不，不行的……”他几乎看不清任何东西，只知道身体还在被摇晃，爱德蒙无止境般地在他体内撞击，内脏都被撞得发疼，“唔……”  
“舒服的话为什么要停？”  
天草：“……”  
他思路都卡住了，根本不知道该怎么回答爱德蒙，只能模糊地睁眼去看对方。  
“怎么了？不是舒服吗？”  
“……你他、你、你、”天草难得想骂人都不知道从何骂起，“你赶紧给我射！够了！”  
爱德蒙压着他的腰，再次重重撞进内部，换来他濒死般的啜泣。  
“好啊，射给你，然后呢？”  
“等着抱孩子。”天草自暴自弃地松开他，瘫在床上，把自己摊平成一张薄饼，“嗯……唔，唔……拔出来……”  
爱德蒙一点都不急，气定神闲地看着他。天草试图自力更生，他稍微撑起自己的身体，然后因为阴茎在体内狠狠擦过敏感点，又躺下去了。  
“……你看什么？”  
“我看你怎么不圣母笑了。”  
“你需要体会一下钢刀圣女的当头拔刀式吗？”  
爱德蒙眼睛亮了亮，亮得天草一时无语。  
“你……算了，睡觉。”

帕拉在自己后颈轻轻比了比。  
他熟悉的能简单放倒自己的人确实只有天草。即使是在贫民窟里，也不是所有人都擅长战斗，更不是所有人都能和身体健康营养充足的人战斗。  
他比任何人都清楚自己挨的那一下多快速和专业。  
“怎么了？”比利一边检查着自己的绷带一边问他，“一副想小女友的表情。”  
“你……”帕拉慢悠悠地转过脸，“昨天晚上在哪啊？”  
“嗯？当然是——”  
帕拉贴近他，伸手，掀起他的衣服，从裤腰带里拎出一盒东西来。它之前就被夹在裤带上，明晃晃的证据此时就摆在帕拉眼前。  
“录音带？”  
比利：“……”  
“好，我明白了。这个给我，我去销赃。”正盘算怎么再敲晕他一次的比利听到了极其恶魔的发言，“我们一起搞爱德蒙吧。”  
比利：“？”  
“合作愉快。”  
“呃……愉……愉快……？”

比利一直觉得自己挺搞事的。  
他做梦都没想到，他会先后遇上天草和帕拉这两个黑幕。  
黑幕之间总是有着坚实的友谊，都是搞大事的人，聚在一起就有种房间里都是黑水的气场。天草和他坐在一起，对面一只指尖相对放于额头的帕拉，三个人如同三个大型气场扩散机，帕拉戴着实验室用护目镜，笑眯眯地问他们：“所以谁是怪盗呢？”  
天草：“……”  
“我亲爱的怪盗先生到底是怎么想的呢？为什么要和我装呢？为什么——”他的嘴角可怕地勾起，“要半夜和我谈吃的，我哪对不起你了你要这么折磨我！”  
天草默默低下了头。  
饥饿是抵抗困倦的最好方式，但现在他敢这么说，帕拉就敢拆了他做爱德蒙卷天草。  
“……所以说，”帕拉慢慢把手指移到下巴，“你到底想要什么，不能和我说么？”  
“不，最好还是不要把你家搅进来。”天草的目光从墙移到玻璃再移回墙，努力跳过帕拉的脸，“现在我还能自己解决，所以——”  
“所以你偷我家的印信，扔烟雾弹搞我家的人，还导致我爹一直骂我。”  
天草的目光转向了房门。  
“不告自取是为贼，到底谁和我说的这话来的？”  
“对不起……”  
“天草，”帕拉的手指终于松开了，“我并不觉得你是惯于践踏规则的人。如果你这么做了，那一定是有更重要的理由让你不得不如此选择。那么，你不愿意告诉我，自然也有你的理由。我不会因为这种事和你争吵，因为我确实非常、非常喜欢你。”  
“别说得和表白一样啊喂……”  
“好，那我换种说法。我爱你，你别想跑了。”  
天草：“……”  
帕拉的脑子里就是有什么和正常人不一样的东西，他微笑着注视天草，直到天草把视线挪回他脸上。  
“和日本那边的战时遗留问题有关系。你没必要来趟这趟浑水。”  
“我现在退出，然后你继续假装你不是怪盗？没有我兜底你装得了？”  
“……所以侦探绝对就是爱德蒙吧！”  
“怎么可能。”帕拉冷酷无情地否决了他，“我像是会把那家伙往浑水里拉的人吗？赌是你自己打的，侦探你自己找去，别想着从我这挖情报。”  
“……”你像。天草再次移开了视线，“所以说对不起嘛，别这么生气……”  
帕拉快被他气笑了。  
“你觉得对不起有用？”  
“在帕拉这里有用。”  
“那个——”比利举起手打断了他们，“你们要是打算在这里建立超越友情的关系，那能允许我先撤吗？我怕被房主抄起火箭筒轰成谋杀罪物证。”  
“你老实呆着，一会要你做证婚人呢。”帕拉眼都没转一下，“这种傻孩子不娶回家怎么保护他啊，我就干脆——”  
有人敲了敲门。  
三个人同时卡住，六只眼睛盯着屋门。爱德蒙家里的隔音绝对效果一流，但依旧难免隔墙有耳。仆人还好，要是爱德蒙本人……反正他不承认自己对天草有想法，那他就吃哑巴亏去吧，帕拉毫不同情地想。  
可惜来的不是爱德蒙，是尼古拉。  
“到开饭时间了，几位……呃，怎么了？”  
“尼古拉啊。”帕拉。  
“尼古拉啊。”天草。  
“尼……”比利及时闭嘴，避免自己卷进越发失控的场景里。  
尼古拉满身冷汗地后退一步，感觉屋子里的黑恶氛围缠绕着他的小腿，试图把他吞没。  
“几位、你们——呃——”  
天草上前一步把他按在门框，抬手就是一个壁咚，由于尼古拉比天草高将近两个脑袋，这个壁咚硬生生被凹成了胸咚——天草从手只能按在他腋下，压迫力怎么看怎么令人迷惑。  
天草面无表情地收回手站直：“刚才什么都没发生。”  
“可是——”  
“你中了妖精的毒雾，产生幻觉了。我只是为你解毒。”  
尼古拉抿紧唇，把所有话语咽回了肚子。  
“所以你来这里这件事也是你的幻觉，回去吧，让幻觉和幻觉留在一起，我们会在幻觉中重生，然后，你再重新开门一次，就会看到更正常的世界了。”  
……不有你在的世界怎么可能正常得起来啊喂。  
尼古拉就这么被天草推出门，看着门在他面前关上，然后再次打开——帕拉恢复了日常的温和，比利靠着墙整理自己的衣服，而天草也像以前一样笑着和他打招呼，从他眼前走过，走向饭厅。  
“那个……”  
“怎么了？”天草停下脚步，以满满的威胁望着他，那双黑中带金的眼睛里写满了“你再计较刚才我们在干什么我就冲去饭厅和爱德蒙表白加求婚，然后解雇你”。  
他的眼睛是真的很好看。在黄种人中绝对是偏浅的颜色，说黑色也还可以，说金色也不会有太大问题，让人联想起阳光下的麦穗，充满了温柔和安宁。这直接导致他的威胁效果不太明显，让人觉得奶凶奶凶，甚至想拎起来揉毛。  
他和爱德蒙，富有迷惑性的能打和杀气外露的能打，一个红脸一个白脸，一个装傻一个吐槽，怎么想都十分适合站在一起，甚至只凭几个关键词都能脑补几万字。什么才貌相合天作之成，什么彼此陪伴互相救赎，什么——尼古拉掐断自己的思绪，回答道：“没什么，希望今天的点心和您的胃口。”  
最可怕的不是敌人强，而是敌人的魅力无差别攻击，连自己都会被吸引。  
尼古拉强迫自己从天草身上移开目光，这一移就被帕拉抬手揉了揉毛。其实帕拉也比他矮，但抬手总是没问题的。这位科学的炼金术士笑着问他：“喜欢吗？”  
“不，多谢您的关心，但是——”  
“真是的，我还想让你和爱德蒙成情敌然后策反你呢。”  
尼古拉：“……”  
他抽搐着嘴角看着帕拉的身影随天草而去，实在想不透到底要策反他做什么，只好把目光投向唯一的正常人比利。比利目光呆滞地冲他点点头，游魂一样跟下去了，满脸都是世界观被刷新。  
比利曾经以为贵族是高高在上的、矜持的、就算不靠谱也要表现得靠谱的，但帕拉的不靠谱和天草的不靠谱融合在一起，两个人互相拐带，拐得他身心俱疲。  
看到尼古拉也懵逼，他就开心了。  
尼古拉就这么看着这三个人往饭厅走，感觉自己错过了一个世纪的剧情，尤其是比利走到一半就转头，默默回了屋子。  
“请问……？”  
“别问，啥都别问，一切尽在不言中，总之你现在不要去饭厅，小心被卷入风暴眼。”  
“能麻烦您稍微透露一点点吗？”  
“哦，”比利不知从哪拎出一本全是露点美女的杂志来，“是一场没有硝烟的争斗，人们说情场如战场，那么就算三个人至少有两个半在开玩笑，也能搅起事来……对了管家先生，我还没问过，可否告知我您的名字？”  
“是我疏忽了。您当然有这一权利——尼古拉·怀特。”  
比利翻动书页的手停了下来。  
“怀特……？‘黑（Black，布莱克）’和‘白（White，怀特）’的那个，怀特？”

严格而言，布莱克和怀特都是英国姓氏。但贵族圈的交流总是比较频繁，何况这两个姓氏是毫无疑问的大姓，整个欧洲乃至美洲都有这两个姓氏的痕迹。法国本土也并没有姓怀特的贵族，当然，管家本来也不需要是贵族。  
爱德蒙将报纸翻到下一页，修罗场并没有出现在他和帕拉之间，毕竟他们三个互相有联系，而且硬要说的话，他看帕拉比看天草顺眼多了。所以他们的午餐桌氛围颇为和谐，天草继续啃他的小饼干，帕拉没那么喜欢甜食，就坐在那看他吃。  
对大多数人而言，报纸的内容总是那么官方和无意义，就好像哪怕报纸上写第三次世界大战即将爆发也和他们没关系。爱德蒙不行，爱德蒙必须从这些官话里找出有用的内容，比如黑人运动，比如亚洲局势，比如苏联的近期动向——再比如，一些寻人启事。  
嗯，民版和官版确实是客观存在于一张报纸上，以前爱德蒙很少管这种事，但今天他盯着那条寻人启事，慢慢读着每一个字。  
在寻人启事里出现了布莱克的名字。  
爱德蒙记得他能找到的每一个布莱克家的人，并随时准备着送他们几发子弹。失踪者维亚·布莱克是布莱克家旁支的一个不怎么重要的人物，平时也就是当当打手，就算叛族也不可能让布莱克家发什么寻人启事。布莱克家的势力完全不需要寻人启事，那么这个启事很可能是别人发的。  
“这个人……有可能是之前袭击贝西丝·布朗尼的那几个中的一个。”那么他的失踪十有八九是被比利干掉了，“但是现在有人在找他。留电话的这位自称是沃尔克·怀特。”  
很难形容看到自己管家的姓氏和布莱克家出现在同一地点的心情，不过，爱德蒙完全掌握着自己管家的履历。这份履历包含了他的学校和家庭，从这个男孩出生到他前来应聘的一切经历都刻在爱德蒙脑海里，他永远知道对方可能牵涉到什么，而这位沃尔克先生显然不在其列。  
只是这个姓氏让他感到不舒服罢了。  
“怀特？”天草重复了一遍，“嗯……姓怀特的人很多吧？”  
“不少。”爱德蒙模糊地回应，“尼古拉是个孤儿。他的父亲参军后就没有回来，母亲靠当妓女艰难地把他带大到五岁，然后在一次交易中被嫖客活活打死。他在最底层的人之间学会如何生存，无论是给人磕头当狗还是抢夺发霉的食物都是日常生活的一部分。直到他遇到了瓦西·怀特，被作为仆从收养，因为自身的努力被送往学校培训为管家。但瓦西本人并没有坚持到他毕业就病逝了，没有孩子的瓦西将所有财产留给了他——然后他就独自一人来到这座城市，遇到了我。”  
那并不是一个仆人遇到主人的故事。爱德蒙依旧能记起那时候自己将带血的衣物反穿，坐在贫民窟的角落，窥伺着自己曾理所当然地行走其上的大街，然后忽然有人对他伸手，说，“你也是在这种地方长大的孩子吗？”  
……尼古拉是不会背叛的。因为尼古拉把他从那里带出来的时候，他什么都没有。能捡起空无一物的容器细细擦拭的人，怎么会在容器里已盛满金银时将它抛弃。  
爱德蒙把自己的思路拉回报纸上，他当然得去会会这个沃尔克·怀特，无论是瓦西的远亲还是真的无关。他不想让自己的管家和布莱克扯上关系，这方面他有严重的精神洁癖或是布莱克ptsd。  
“天草，我对你和尼古拉有什么争端没兴趣，但是如果必要的话，我肯定会选择他。”  
“傻子才会让你在家人和爱人里选。”天草毫不顾忌地做出了让爱德蒙表情僵住的发言，“我又不是那种‘我和你妈一起掉水里你救谁’——我会游泳，我救你和你妈。”  
“为什么我觉得你们好像都自顾自地认为我和你有什么龌龊关系？”  
“纯洁的身体交易，都懂。”帕拉往天草嘴里塞了一把饼干堵住他的话，“你要觉得你自己有那个心思，那就是揶揄；你要觉得没有，那就是玩笑。反正我们都知道，某位伯爵可不是会随意让人蹭床……哦，自己还睡地板的。”  
爱德蒙记下电话，折好报纸，然后把它拍在帕拉脸上。  
“总之放心吧，不会把你扔在两难问题里的，做什么选择，全都要就好了。不管是亲人朋友爱人，一个都别想少。”天草慢悠悠地咬着饼干，说得理直气壮，“至少，亲人和朋友都在这房子里了吧？”  
谁和你们这群疯子交朋友啊。爱德蒙的话没有说出口，他看着阳光中咔嚓咔嚓的天草和喂食的帕拉，这句话就无论如何都说不出口了。  
天草和帕拉在他眼前，比利和尼古拉在楼上，宅子里的仆人各司其职，每个人都忙于自己的事情。他们被邀请或自顾自地踏入这里，然后这座宅院就好像能包裹他们、与世隔绝，将一切一直保留在这一刻。  
有些人从爱德蒙成为房子的主人开始就在这里，直到如今，陪他走这春夏秋冬。  
“所以如果布莱克要动手的话，这里随时会变成一片火海。”  
“可在那之前，这里是他们精心呵护的家。”天草好像总能敏锐地找到他话语里微小的动摇，并将另一面展现在他眼前。爱德蒙比谁都明白幸福是会逝去、有时效的，可天草说，那就在这时效里享受它吧。  
“如果现在太在乎他们， 将来可有你哭的。”  
“为了不哭泣舍去笑容，那不哭泣这件事本身就变得无意义了。”  
如果逝去令人悲伤，那就抓紧它还在的时候享受愉悦。哪怕最终愉悦只比悲伤多一次微笑，也是在这漫长生命中的所得。  
爱德蒙忽然明白自己最看不爽天草哪里了。明明是个未成年，却总是会往外蹦一些老头子的话，十七和七十好像在他身上合二为一，就会显出一种微妙的割裂感。爱德蒙特别讨厌这种推理起来极其麻烦的人，即使他自己就是这种人。  
……超麻烦。他又不知道自己经历过什么，凭什么在那摆出一副什么都可以温柔以待的脸啊。  
“随便你。你乐意把这里当家就当吧，我可没想过那么多。这里早晚会被炸成灰，布莱克那帮人干得出来。到时候这里所有的仆人都是牺牲品。和牺牲品混在一起，小心自己也变成牺牲品。”爱德蒙再次打开报纸，挡住自己的脸，“霍恩海姆，你听过沃尔克·怀特这个人么？”  
“听过。”意料之外地，帕拉回答，“我知道你想问什么。桑松的药需要的原料，有一半要过这个人之手。”

“为什么呢，”女子的声音有如低泣，“为什么他送我的第一样东西，我就粗心大意地弄坏了……！为什么会这样，明明想着要和他好好过一辈子，为什么第一次就搞砸了，我，呜……”  
天草弯腰站在她对面，十分理解地递给她一张纸巾，一边递一边点头。  
“不可以……如果连他都抛弃了我的话，我，呜……”  
“我相信不会有那种事的。毕竟，就算物品坏掉了，内里蕴含的情感也不会有丝毫变化。定情信物最重要的是价值，不是价格吧？”  
她抽噎着望向他，长长卷卷的睫毛上下扑闪着，泪珠随着睫羽闪动。她温柔的唇轻轻打开，浅色的口红让唇瓣显得异常粉嫩。这位温柔的女子开口时仿佛带着花的香气：“他奶奶个腿，你为什么不是我男朋友？”  
天草：“……虽然我对姐弟恋没意见，但是您的年龄真的够当我奶奶了。”

沃尔克是个男人的名字。但是这和沃尔克·怀特是个女人没有任何冲突。她姿态优雅地坐在镶嵌着宝石的木椅上，摩挲着椅子扶手上的祖母绿，泪眼朦胧地诉说她对一个男人的情意，而这个男人是她亲孙子。  
“请务必相信我，”倒霉男人和爱德蒙坐在一起看天草和沃尔克耍宝，眼神接近死亡，“我只是给她买了个梳子。”  
“嗯，我相信你。”爱德蒙看着沃尔克从哭诉变成调戏天草，眼神接近沃尔克已经死亡，“毕竟在东洋，梳子也可以做定情信物。”  
麦森·科威尔：“……”  
他发现自己没办法解释自己和自己的亲奶奶没有任何关系，因为本来就有关系——废话，祖孙关系——可是绝不是那种关系！  
“你看，他现在还不想承认。”沃尔克用纸巾半挡住脸，闺阁小姐般羞怯又略带抽噎，“明明我愿意将一切交给他，如果我死了，我的全部财产都会留给他——”  
“我是第一顺位继承人，这是法律规定啊！”麦森痛苦地吐槽，“别这样，亲奶奶，求您了！”  
“你就让她说吧。搞笑角色不会死是定律，这样她老人家必然寿比南山。”天草笑眯眯地又递过去一张纸巾，“您刚才说您把梳子弄坏了，然后呢？”  
“然后我就想哇，他好不容易送我个东西，我怎么能弄坏呢？他会不会觉得我不爱他？会不会觉得我是个粗心又无情的女人？会不会——”她一手拿着羽毛折扇捂住自己心口，面色苍白，“啊，我的夜莺，我的玫瑰，他一定会为此抛弃我，无论我有多少宝石都换不回他的歌唱，我——”  
麦森捂住了脸。  
“所以，”她话锋一转，“你会为我感到悲伤吗，美丽的人儿？为我这愚蠢的女人？”  
“当然，我真心实意地为他的冷酷和质疑感到遗憾。您值得更美好、更完美的事物，”天草在爱德蒙单手撑头、食指点自己太阳穴并越点越快的背景中微笑着回答，“如果您认为我是美丽的，那么——”  
爱德蒙的手指开始擦自己的鬓角。  
“那么我隆重向您推荐脑力和武力都位居一流、身份和年龄都与您更配的伯爵大人，请您不要顾忌地掀开他的帽子，拎起他的刘海，然后您就能看到那美丽的脸——”  
爱德蒙手指一卡，僵硬地试图扭开视线，然后就对上了麦森在手指缝间投过来的目光。那双绿眼睛眨啊眨，伴随着一句最多比他小五岁的：“爷爷。”  
爱德蒙深吸一口气，毫不犹豫地指向一边看戏的帕拉塞尔苏斯：“这个任务请务必交给您的长期合作对象，我就算了。”  
“这么多看着您哭的男人，肯定不如会给您递纸巾的。”帕拉眼都不眨地把烫手山芋塞回天草手里，“该选择哪个不是一目了然吗？”  
“……我有女朋友了，她叫爱德玛·唐泰拉。”天草眼一闭，把山芋直接扔向了天空，砸到谁算谁。  
“好，我就在刚才决定和麦森先生私定终生了，请不要带我。”立刻跟上的帕拉。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
在场的其他四个人八只眼睛向他转过来时，他由衷地看透了一个日常番必备的技能，那就是一个人装傻的时候其他人要么都不跟，要么必须全部跟上；只有你一个不装傻的话，你就一定会很痛苦。  
于是他也闭上了眼：“我有男朋友了，因为事情比较复杂，对方身份保密，总之我不行。”

事情必须从之前那则寻人启事说起。本来他们只是想先确认一下地形、打听打听情报，最好顺一顺对方和布莱克家的关系；结果对方大马金刀等在门前，他们装作路人走过都没意义，老人直接往地上一躺，拉着他们就说是他们撞的，并在围观人群谴责的视线中把他们拉进了门。  
然后开始和他们哭诉自己的“男朋友”。  
五分钟之内，四个男人当场被迫“脱单”，两个捏造对象两个立地结婚，只留下沃尔克看看这个看看那个，每个男人长得都很对她的口味，奈何她是个矜持的女人，不会抢已经有主的绿草，只好遗憾地摇摇头：“本来还想给你们介绍年轻的小姑娘呢。”  
“我现在就和他分手，您是我亲奶，您先看看我给我介绍个行吗。”麦森没有丝毫感情地说回去。  
“上次不是给你说了个四十多岁的吗？”  
“请不要以您为标准界定‘年轻’啊喂。”  
这次换爱德蒙默默捂住了脸。  
他就不该来。  
沃尔克用了怀特这个出嫁前的姓，以至于他没有意识到这是贵族圈赫赫有名的科威尔家。沃尔克年轻时是著名的“情报小鸟”，在社交场上没有她一颦一笑之间套不出的话，也没有她一拉一扯之间牵不成的红线。她美丽、温柔、能歌善舞，但随着时间的流逝，她身上再没有被老科威尔先生带回的贫民女孩的身影，留下的只是科威尔的当家主母。  
她今年一百零一岁，八十多年没人称她为怀特，二十多年没人称她为沃尔克。在所有人嘴里，她都是“那个科威尔”。  
所以不怪爱德蒙不记得什么沃尔克·怀特，二十多年前能直呼她的名字的人就死绝了，那时候他还是个连贵族交际圈里的姓氏都记不全的小屁孩，知道什么沃尔克啊。  
要是他知道这地方是科威尔的地方，打死他他都不会来，他宁可去和布莱克家家主拼刺刀。  
沃尔克伤春悲秋地叹了口气，嘟囔着抱怨孩子们的挑挑捡捡，一双眼不断往爱德蒙身上走。爱德蒙头皮都快炸起来了，这位年龄少说是他三倍的老人有着能够一眼看透贵族圈交际法则的眼睛，而此时那双眼就盯着他，如同要把他的灵魂做一个归纳整理，找出其中的规则和因式，并把他这个活生生的人拆解成听从指令的机械。  
她能把繁杂的交际场变成手心的八音盒，也能把他变成牵线的木偶剧。  
“怎么了？”她停止探讨孩子的教育问题，微笑着问他，“我听说过你。怎么，你很害怕我？”  
“……不。我只是不太明白您……像您这样的，为什么要见我呢？”  
“小孩子说话就是您您您的，叫我‘美丽的年轻女士’，乖。”  
爱德蒙的嘴唇差点别住。  
“真是的……现在的小孩子啊，连讨女孩欢心都不会，还说自己有男朋友。难道是知道自己找不到女孩子？”  
爱德蒙在“是的，我自知找不到您这样完美的女性”和“哈哈哈怎么会啦”之间徘徊起来。  
小孩子才做选择，大人全都不要。  
他默默闭嘴，任由对方唱独角戏。各种意义上，他不爽对方的态度，但他又不能和一个随时离开人世的老人计较。无论是教养还是不知道还存不存在的良知都不允许他那样做。  
“啊呀，这个眼神很不错哦。我就喜欢男孩子这种无可奈何只好宠着我的表情。你觉得呢，东方的小美人？”  
“嗯……”天草莫名其妙地又被卷进了话题，“正相反吧，我比较喜欢别人超讨厌我但是干不掉我的表情。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
你不要一脸认真地说出压根不是你的设定的话，就算是聊天也考虑一下旁观者的心情啊！  
“是这样吗，男孩子还真是坏心眼呢唔唔唔。”  
“嗯嗯，我可是独来独往的比——”天草及时阻止自己说出“比利”的发音，“小男孩哦。真正的未成年的那种哦。您再这么揉我的手会涉嫌猥亵未成年人哦。”  
爱德蒙觉得自己的膝盖啪啪中了两箭，疼得他嘴角抽搐。  
沃尔克恋恋不舍地放开他的手，再次倚在椅子扶手上开始哭：“没有男人喜欢我，明明他们都说这愿意和我过一辈子，一个两个的都甩手就走，要么娶了这个，要么跟了那个，都扔下我走了，我怎么就这么可怜哦，那糟心男人，没我膝盖高的时候就说要保护我一辈子哟，除了给我扔一个嫌弃四十岁小姑娘的臭小子他还给了我什么哟——”  
天草和爱德蒙对了对眼，爱德蒙用嘴唇回答他：“参军。”  
她的儿子奔赴战场，在那总是被外国人嘲笑的战斗中死去。那些人说，你不可能在法国投降前占领巴黎——他们嘲笑，取乐，就连法国人自己都渐渐无奈地笑，承认自己的表现不尽如人意。但法国人民并非没有流血，有战争就有死亡，就有破碎的家庭，有被留下的孩子和老人。  
麦森坐立不安地把重心在两只脚之间乱换，不知该说些什么。  
“嗯……我想想，”天草装模作样地想了一会，“大概，给您留下了一把不会毁坏的梳子吧？”  
沃尔克从臂弯中抬起脸，用并没有带泪的眼睛向他眨了眨。  
“虽然我看不到，但我想，它还在您的妆盒里，没有任何一刻离开。他们都和您交换了定情信物，而他们从您那里得到的东西，并不会随着他们的离去消逝，只会返回来，和他们的信物永远缠在一起。所以，您可以继续找下一个人，可以继续和糟心的男人聊天，可以用一生去找陪您一生的人，是这样吗？”  
“我的一生可是很长呢。”  
“不到四万个日夜罢了。时间太紧，没有那么多日夜用来思念。”  
她又笑了。  
“是啊。时间太紧，我也不拖延了。就在前几天，在贫民窟那边，布莱克家的人死了。一个大贵族家的人死在另一个大贵族家的地盘，你们对此有什么想法吗？嗯，毕竟也是看了寻人启事才找过来的吧？”  
有想法。想法太大了。毕竟那家伙八成是被比利一个过肩摔加贴脸枪击弄死的啊！  
天草呵呵干笑两声，果断转移了话题：“唔，我倒是没那么大的消息网啦。不过您遇到过什么奇妙的事吗？我对那些更感兴趣哦……？”  
“你这是出卖色相。”沃尔克毫不留情地吐槽他。  
“被您轻薄是荣幸。”天草眼都不眨地回答。  
沃尔克再次捧起他的手摩挲，但半晌天草的脸色没有丝毫变化，她只好悻悻松开手，再次抱怨：“没点反应的人轻薄起来也没意思嘛。”  
“嗯，毕竟带着奶奶的慈祥，也没办法硬说是轻薄啊。”  
沃尔克曲起手指弹了弹他的额头，终于不再废话：“布莱克和凡诺登对起来了。布莱克说凡诺登没照顾好他们的人，凡诺登说他们是私自行动。两边都不肯让步，现在布莱克开始说凡诺登是那位伯爵的人。我就很好奇，到底是什么样的伯爵，会让堂堂布莱克觉得有危机感？怎么说都还是个年轻人呢。”  
在您眼里有谁不是年轻人吗。爱德蒙慢慢坐直身体，终于从她的话里捉到了有用的信息。  
从布莱克到布朗尼再到他自己，那条仇恨的线被一次次的回忆描粗，早就已经让他练就了听到布莱克的名字就敏锐至极的本能。  
“我当然有这方面的情报。我的情报多得是，但在这之前，我有一个很特殊的案子想托你去查一下。是个不太能声张的案子，我相信你对这件种有经验。”  
爱德蒙知道他要是不答应，那今天他就别想走出这个门，没准还会被绑到她床上去。但是答应又好像很怂，好像他真的怕这位大不了就鱼死网破的妇人一样——都说男子汉大丈夫，爱德蒙绝不在这件事上特立独行，他毫不犹豫地回答：“好。”  
男子汉大丈夫，能屈能伸，该怂就怂。  
别的先不说，这位老妇人曾经在贵族的宴会上脱下高跟鞋隔着四十米敲中一个小偷的脑袋，而现在那只被谈论了至少十年的手离天草的喉咙最多三十厘米。  
就算是年老体衰对上正规训练，那也是足以致命的距离。  
所以说，刚才不想让他贴近这女人的想法果然是对的。爱德蒙把自己的心思甩锅给危机直觉，做出洗耳恭听的姿态：“请说吧。”  
“失踪的那个人真名叫瓦里斯·怀特，因为喜欢装作小混混和那群布莱克家的人混在一起。那个人是麦森的哥哥——是我弟弟的孙子。”  
爱德蒙脑海里的那根线忽然一动，交叉出了新的绳结。  
“冒昧地问一句——”  
“我知道你要问什么。”她早有准备，“瓦里斯的父亲名叫瓦西，瓦里斯是他自己都不知道其存在的私生子。瓦西有一个养子，因为不知道自己真的有儿子，他将一切都留给了这个养子。而这个养子你大概很熟悉，毕竟他每天都会出现在你面前。”  
爱德蒙连呼吸都放轻了。他忽然变得安静而冷漠，神经急速降温，将一切最清醒的思路聚集起来。他知道，即使刚才他还在想能不能之后找借口跑路，从现在开始，他不能。  
“好，我明白了。但是恕我直言，他可能已经死了。”  
“没关系。”女子平静地回答，“就是尸体，也得给我带回到我——带回到他的亲人身边，他就是化成骨灰也属于怀特家——属于我。”  
爱德蒙已经完全听明白了她的话语。  
她不承认尼古拉的存在，更不承认对方的继承权。她要那个真正的孩子，那个真正可以拥有教养、享受上层生活的孩子，而不是现在依旧在为他准备午餐点心的那位管家。那个孩子、本应属于那个孩子的财产、以及本应属于那个孩子的生命。  
“……好。”爱德蒙感觉到自己手心全是冷汗，而天草慢慢从沃尔克身边移开，挪到他身边，握住了他的手。  
在他的视线里，对方的手紧紧扣在他的手背上，手掌比他小一号，不能包覆他的手指。那种视觉效果既没有保护又没有支撑，反而更像求援。也许一大半人会觉得女人向男人求援、孩子向成人求援是“理所应当”，小一号的手就是不能保护大一号的，就是没有保护的资格和力量。  
但是他感觉到了。  
那只手对他说，我会和你站在一起。  
他将另一只手盖上天草手背，将他的手夹在双手内部，心跳随着对方的温度变得平和，好像忽然间他就有了退路、有了支撑。  
“好，我一定会给您让您满意的回答的。”  
——不。  
——我一定会给出一个让我自己满意的答案的。

爱德蒙站在黑暗中，沿着早已习惯的路线向前走。  
最开始是已经模糊的相片般的回忆，零散着一些阳光里看不清晰的侧脸和笑声；越向前走那声音就越清晰，逐渐具体化，变成一个面带微笑的男人、抱着稚嫩女孩的女子、成年礼上骄傲挺胸的兄长、以及冬日温暖的炉火。  
他们一家人坐在炉子边，男人拉着提琴，带着桐木香气的音乐流淌在柔软的地毯上，他躺在一角抱着猫撸耳朵，而女子轻言细语地要他别躺在地上；小女孩呀呀笑着向猫咪伸手，而他前方的兄长摇摇头，说：“妈，你就让他躺着吧，他又不是第一天喜欢躺着了。”  
他从兄长的身侧探出头，望向炉火。炉火灼目耀眼，热度让人昏昏欲睡。兄长揉揉他的头发，问了他什么，但他已经记不清了。  
他从这幅场景里走过，下一刻就身处兄长的婚礼，白色长裙包裹着嫂子的躯体，他们走过长长的红毯，许下终生的承诺，戴上戒指、亲吻彼此。  
他坐在亲属席，托着脸，注视兄长脸上难得的红晕，第一次对爱情有了好奇。他知道兄长很幸运，这是门当户对的联姻，但同样是他们的爱情。他知道自己也许没有这样的运气，但如果有一天他有了妻子，即使没有爱，他也一定会承担起作为丈夫、作为父亲的责任——没有为什么，哪有为什么呢，贵族的男人不就该这样吗？  
他再次走过这场景。下一刻他坐在公园的长椅上，太阳热得让人眼晕，兄长靠在他肩头闷咳，手指死死抓着他的衣服，而他惊慌失措，拼命摇晃对方，却只得到一串的“对不起”。  
对不起。  
他们对他这样说，然后从他身边走过，走向他在此之前从未想过的地方。  
他的炉火、他的毛毯、他心里的殿堂统统支离破碎，变成一只只的骷髅手，而他茫然地站在家门前，有人说他们借贷买毒品，所以这房子要回收——为什么？他的家庭怎么可能做出这种事？这怎么可能是真的？  
他失去一切，在贫民窟里挣扎，用了漫长的时间去狩猎和分析，养成了现在立身的全部的思考模式和敏锐直觉，然后他明白，那根本就是布莱克为了摧毁他的家族而进行的恶意引诱。他那时候贪玩，错过了一次重要的社交，也错过了和他们一起前往地狱的机会。  
这个世界上没有地狱，游走于发条边缘的恶人不会受罚，除非受害者自力更生。  
即使有，他心里的火焰也早比地狱更灼烫。  
爱德蒙走过那片坟墓，走过满是骚臭味的小巷，走过蜷缩在墙角争抢食物的岁月，然后他站在小巷口，有人对他伸出手，问：“你也是在这种地方长大的孩子吗？”  
他不是。  
唐泰斯的姓氏在法国贵族圈高悬两百年，他没有一刻想过放弃这个姓氏。  
爱德蒙拉住那只手，然后再次进入贵族的社交圈，在军方和司法部门周旋，一点点站稳脚跟，一点点学会与那只手遮天的黑色叫板。他将对方的钱财作为最初的资金，他对对方说只要你愿意跟着我我就能让你看到最可怕的家族的覆灭，他说我需要你你别离开我，他说你既然知道如何当管家那就来当吧。  
——他利用了尼古拉·怀特。从头到尾，无论是钱财还是感情，都被投入他那愤怒的火焰中。  
他从那些贵族圈的挣扎中走过，好像没有良知，所以也并不为自己的利用愧疚。他无数次走过这些思绪，到这里就该停止，停下脚步，让自己回到那属于自己的宅邸，那里没有一个他熟悉的人，有些和他是雇佣关系，有的干脆就是被他利用。  
他尝试着睁开眼，但那黑暗中出现了新的东西。  
出现了说着“二十世纪了相信科学吧”的炼金术士，吵吵闹闹的金毛比利，还有黑色长发、瞳色近金的东洋人少年，尚未成年的少年在黑暗中对他伸手，笑眯眯地说：“为了不哭泣舍去笑容，那不哭泣这件事本身就变得无意义了。”  
他看着对方，然后回头，过去所有的场景都变成了一地散落的碎片，奇怪的是，明明是不同的场景，却变成了几乎完全一致的、白色光华的碎片。  
他再转过头，天草依旧在那里，有全新的场景从他身后延伸出来，是他熟悉的庭院，帕拉和比利坐在院子里聊着他不知道的话题，尼古拉在他们身边微笑静立；贝西丝·布朗尼好奇地凑近一棵树，桑松为她解释着什么；再向后，他宅邸的仆从三三两两聚在一起，穿着工作的制服，低声细语、笑容明亮，可他好像从未见他们这么笑过。  
“天草……”他的声音好像来自十几年前的那个自己，“其实，我也是在利用你吧。”

“唉——人际关系不就是利用关系吗？”天草摇晃着手里的茶杯，茶杯里装着果汁，“居然在计较这种事啊——那就只好这样了，各种意义上都被利用了个底儿掉的管家先生，来安慰你的主人几句吧？”  
“没什么好安慰的。这次，事情是因我而起。”尼古拉少见地皱着眉，声音有些不稳，“非常抱歉牵涉到您……但是，我想——”  
“想都别想。”爱德蒙第一次知道自己的声音能冷到这个程度，“你还——”  
你还有利用价值。他差点就这么说出口了，但天草轻松地截断了他：“你是重要的家人。”  
“……这话由您来说，我可不太高兴哦。”尼古拉勉强笑了笑，“也许您不清楚……科威尔家是老牌的军事贵族，即使是主人也没能渗透成功的势力。把他们称为法兰西最危险的贵族也毫不为过，这群人是不能用常理衡量的，如果他们想让主人死——他们真的会当街谋杀。布莱克都没有这么疯。”  
“唔，”天草点了点头，“快，你自己说，管家先生是不是超重要？”  
……重点完全偏了啊喂！  
爱德蒙闭嘴不说话，他现在忽然觉得自己有点婊，怎么看怎么玩弄别人感情，而他的玩弄对象还在试图让他脱离麻烦——他那可怜的良心都有点过不去了。  
“……不会的。我并没有那么多的人脉，之前很长时间都是主人和那些贵族交涉和争论，会被他们苛待，必须拼尽全力，而我根本没办法支持主人，明明是我这边连利用价值都没有多少……”  
天草拿起叉子去插饼干，饼干四分五裂。  
“快说，伯爵先生。要是管家先生做出什么傻事，再说就来不及了。”  
“我不会——”  
爱德蒙再次闭了眼。  
那片黑暗中，天草静静站在他面前。  
天草和尼古拉是不同的。尼古拉会给他一切，而天草的一切好像也什么都没有。尼古拉会包容他，让他榨取一切物质与精神，跪伏在他面前做他的器具；而天草不允许他沉沦、不允许他逃避，将所有的东西都摆在他面前，告诉他，迎上去，我和你站在一起。  
“……对不起，尼古拉。我觉得，我必须得说清一件事。我不是不喜欢你……也不是喜欢你，我只是……对，我利用了你。明明是你展现了善意，我却顺杆爬地要你给出更多。甚至一直以来，为了逃避‘我在利用你’这件事，假装什么都没有发生，假装我们原本就该是主仆关系——假装唐泰斯这个姓氏从未染上污渍。”  
他以为尼古拉会立刻反驳他，但没有。他的管家收起笑容，定定注视着他的脸。  
“我用仇恨掩盖了我自己的懦弱。只要说‘都是为了复仇啊’就可以给自己一个解释，这样，无论伤害了谁，都能理直气壮地走下去。很抱歉，我——”  
“因为您也是人。”尼古拉再一次微笑着对他开口，“倒不如说，我更好奇，为什么您承认这件事后，眼里的仇恨没有丝毫变化呢？”  
“真的没有吗？”  
“嗯……更坚定了呢。我曾经以为您要是意识到自己在用仇恨掩饰什么，就会感觉仇恨本身就是疲惫，然后回归到普通人的生活呢。……啊，我低估您了。您总是能给我这样的惊喜——所以，我的一切是我为了注视您的一切而献上的。您当成给恶魔的祭品也好，请务必不要为我烦恼——包括这一次也是。如果我阻碍了您的路，请把我交出去吧。”  
爱德蒙心里一滞。他当然听得出尼古拉也是认真的，他身边就没几个正常人，遑论他最重要的仆从。  
“不行。搞清楚，你死了才是阻碍他的路。复仇的台阶可不是能靠虚无的火焰拼接的——恨的燃料是爱。”天草一挑眉，说出了怎么听怎么更近似复仇者心路的发言，“你要是真想让他好好恨，就别往这份恨里加杂质。”  
尼古拉眯起了眼。  
“……他说得对。我并不希望加上你的那一份。如果连现在的东西都拿不住，那复仇就无意义了。”不，复仇本身就是无意义的，但这份火焰所灼烧的“自我”并不允许它伤到哪怕是暂时的同伴，要么就让他自己往阴影里走，要么——  
爱德蒙听到远处的鸟鸣声。  
屋子里的人们将视线交叉在他身上。  
要么，就得保护好现有的一切，并专心去恨。  
这群人把他从阴影里拖出来曝晒在欢声笑语里，他也只能说，你们这群混蛋一个都别给老子死，老子复仇的时候不想加上你们那份。  
“尼古拉，我……我没办法对你抱有‘恋爱’的情绪。一直以来，我坚信你会站在我身后等我回来，我坚信你会把这里、把这暂时的栖身之所保护好，相信即使我再次一无所有，也可以带着你走……如果你觉得我任性或是想打骂我，那都是你的权力。对不起。”  
尼古拉好像没听自己的主人在说什么。他捞起一块天草插碎的饼干扔进嘴，目光慢悠悠地在天草和爱德蒙之间转了一圈，最终落在天草脸上。  
“我出局了？”  
“您入局了吗？”  
“……不爽。你是个什么东西啊，凭什么对他指手画脚的。凭什么他要因为你的几句话就来和我这么个东西道歉啊。他才不需要对下等人低头——”尼古拉将视线转向一边，“没那回事。肯定是主人自己早就在想了，和你可没什么关系。”  
天草微笑着望着他。  
“你这种白痴东洋人能远离贵族的宅邸吗，看到你就像看到脏东西一样，恶心透了……主人对垃圾道歉？哈哈……哈哈哈……”  
——他并不是在骂天草。  
那每一个贬低性的词语，都是在说他自己而已。  
“尼古拉——”  
“……不，我没事，抱歉，让您担心了。身为下人让主人担心，真是过不去。……所以能容许我消失一会吗？反正我是下人，我可是想乖乖躲在主人身后的。”  
这已经是接受了爱德蒙干涉这件事。爱德蒙发现自己的嘴角在翘起，而尼古拉也用微笑回应。他站起身，从天草身边走过时顺手揉了一把天草的毛，这才离开房间。  
“哇……怎么主人和仆人都喜欢对我的脑袋动手动脚……”天草捂着自己的黑发，可怜巴巴地把下巴抵在桌子上，“调节你们的气氛好麻烦……”  
“嗯，所以谢谢。”  
“唉？！”天草猛地转过头，“你说啥？！”  
——你会说谢谢的吗？！  
“喂你心里我到底是个什么人设？”爱德蒙感觉自己的感动持续不了三秒，“我好歹是个受过正统教育的绅士好吗？”  
天草抿了抿唇，似乎意识到自己今天有点压着爱德蒙说话，乖乖不吭声了。  
“说真的你能干出欺骗感情的破事，就已经没资格自称绅士了。”帕拉自然地接过了话头，继续怼爱德蒙，“你还是自称复仇鬼吧。”  
“……我和你分享我的心路历程不是为了你骂我方便。还有，我觉得复仇鬼这个称呼没什么问题，我挺喜欢。”  
“天上掉下一张脸你要吗？不要脸和二皮脸选一个。”  
“为什么只要我怼一下天草你就来怼我，你们要谈恋爱能一边谈去吗，我没兴趣。”爱德蒙准确把握重心，然后就看着天草一个激灵从桌子上直起身：“饭票你听我解释——”  
“人生止步于吃的人闭嘴。”  
“那你对我们恋不恋爱这么敏感干什么？”帕拉找重点找得更准，“我亲爱的爱德蒙·唐泰斯啊，整个宅邸都知道你在恋爱，只有你自己不知道。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“啊？我恋爱？”

比利捅了捅风中摇晃的帕拉。  
后者被钉着后衣领挂在门上，那叫一个惨。  
戳穿直男的、不自知的恋情总是会很惨，比如现在。比利解救了可怜的帕拉，然后去找爱德蒙，就见爱德蒙写了十张纸的日常行为，仿佛要从里面做个统计数据和自己之前的日常对照，来确定自己到底是不是在恋爱——嘛，不怪他，直男幻想里的对象总是前凸后翘，让一个直男突然接受自己在和男人谈恋爱还是有难度的。  
“……侦探先生真是理科思路呢。”  
“你们到底为什么会这么觉得？我完全没感觉啊，起码正常点，得有个脸红心跳吧？我现在看到他就想打他——”  
“哦，那就是直接进入老夫老妻模式。”比利对怎么看怎么发疯的爱德蒙没有丝毫怜悯之心，“而且你是什么正常人啊，心跳也就算了，你脸红？你脸红一个让我看看？你有这机制？”  
爱德蒙差点掰断了手里的笔。  
这群人怎么都这么喜欢怼他，这日子没法过了，谈什么恋爱，离婚。  
猝然发觉自己不知何时变成了食物链最底层的爱德蒙撕了自己的行为统计，并确认天草出现前和出现后的行为压根没有可比性，天草这个人就一人设崩坏机，惨变吐槽角色就不说了，有时候还得装傻——他堂堂伯爵什么时候装过傻！他顶多装不知情！  
而且，谁知道恋爱的行为波动是什么啊？  
他望着满桌的碎纸屑，佛了。  
……算了算了，随便吧，他们是侦探他是侦探，让他们说去，恋不恋爱这种事，到最后肯定是他自己说了算。  
爱德蒙收好纸屑，拿出新的草稿纸，从上向下画一条直线，左侧是怀特，右侧是布莱克，然后将布莱克圈起来，把自己的思路强行拉回案件。  
最好的答案只有一个。  
就是这个失踪者，其实没死。

“不管怎么说，还是先和您道歉比较好。虽然是为了尽早解决问题，但果然还是……嗯……用了强迫性的方法。”天草一边在手里的资料上画线一边轻声说，“失礼了，伯爵大人，很抱歉。”  
爱德蒙越过自己的那一份看了他一眼。  
……是因为对方有一定女性化的特质？不，这个说法本身就太失礼了……但是为什么会有人觉得他们能谈恋爱？等等，天草不女性化的话难道女性化的是他自己？不，危险的想法先打住啊——  
“……伯爵先生？”  
“你觉得两个男人怎么谈恋爱？”爱德蒙直接开始了别的话题。  
天草叹了口气。  
“您不必在意帕拉胡说的。他就是容易把自己认定的事当成‘常识’，有时候就会做出很能扰乱别人的发言。”他把自己的那份资料还给爱德蒙，将视线转回地面，“只有他一个人会那么想。”  
他们现在身处贫民窟，比利胖揍布莱克现场。地面没有留下什么血迹，布莱克将一切打扫得很干净。但干净本身就是线索，说过无数次了，贫民窟真的很脏，因而清洁就意味着曾有需要在意的东西。爱德蒙在照片上画着清洁区域的边缘，它大片地分布在地面和墙壁，看得出曾有血迹喷溅于此。这片区域绝不是一个人的血能涂满的。  
“……你对和我扯上关系有意见？”  
天草：“……”  
他走过南闯过北，城隍庙里喝过水，但就没见过爱德蒙这么难伺候的。他总觉得爱德蒙自己都不知道自己在想什么，这个人的心就像一个塞了整个世界的黑盒子，拿起来晃一晃，总能蹦出些意想不到的东西。  
“怎么会呢。如果是伯爵大人的命令，就算是为了蹭饭也得听从啊。”  
“那就是卖身换饭。”爱德蒙用铅笔分析着这片区域里可能的血迹溅射方式，根据比利的说法，他的行动路线是抢枪加巷战，利用自己对贫民窟的熟悉拉开距离打游击，因而血迹只可能是枪击后的喷溅和后续移动的洒落，“恭喜你，你已经是一个成功的妓女了。”  
“妓女是贱活，妓女和贵族嫖客的爱情故事就是佳话，看您怎么粉饰了。”  
“怎么粉饰都是妓女。”爱德蒙嗤之以鼻，“粉饰和我的工作正好是两个方向。”  
“好吧，”天草却笑了，“那您就当这是一场长期嫖娼，涉及的内容无外乎金钱和性，我们两个都很满意对方这个炮友，您觉得如何？”  
爱德蒙觉得不爽。  
哪都不爽，他本来是讽刺天草，结果天草一笑眯眯地接下，他就觉得这个讽刺毫无威慑力。  
“金钱，”天草伸出手，在他眼前竖起食指，“性，”中指，“爱，”无名指，“以及长久——婚姻一共这四个要素，所以到底是嫖娼还是婚姻，就全看您的意思了。”  
“完全错误。婚姻的唯一要素是民政局登记。”如果说天草在他周围挖了一圈坑、于诱导他的边缘徘徊，那爱德蒙就是转身上天、理都不理他的大坑，“你知道你在和谁谈论爱情？”  
“……”上了我两次的人。天草在心里吐槽这个脑子拒绝移动的死“直男”，“神爱世人，世人皆可得爱？”  
“神大概是睡着了吧。”爱德蒙轻飘飘地回答，“可能他把和人类沟通用的设备搞短路了？又或者是干脆把他自己也炸死了？”他抬起手，指向上方，声音透着柔软的傲慢，“要是他真的还能注视这世界，那我就在这骂他了，他趁现在劈死我啊？”  
他指着的天空晴朗无云，没有哪怕一丝会落下雷电的迹象。  
“嗯哼？要是他真的某一天出现，就直接一个玩忽职守，剥夺头衔、没收家产然后扔进大牢就好了，……啊呀，你是基督徒吧？我忘了我忘了，真是不好意思哦？”如果阴阳怪气能实体化，爱德蒙的每一个字都能沉重如黄金，“不知道我们亲爱的神喜不喜欢妓女或男娼呢？”  
……刺竖起来了。  
和冰冷、推拒不同的竖立方式，但都是同样的刺，并且每一根都对着天草，时刻准备发射更黑暗的话语。话语里附着着毒汁和火焰，稍一触碰就是鞭挞肌肤的疼。  
但是天草笑了。  
就像虔诚的教徒用鞭打赎罪，爱德蒙的刺在他眼里好像反而是对神献上的忠诚，与他的信念和信仰都没有丝毫冲突。  
“他喜欢哦。”  
天草盯着他的眼睛，对他说：“他喜欢哦。”  
那个“他”指的是谁好像忽然模糊了界限，让爱德蒙所有的话语都卡在了喉咙间，说不清，吐不出，只能转过头，不再直视对方。兄长和他的新娘好像又一次站在他面前，戴上戒指，交换亲吻，和无数的幸福情侣一般温柔迷人，整个世界的光都聚集在他们身上，神与世人一起为他们献上祝福。  
从那一刻起，他好像就没想过别的“婚姻”，或者爱情的模式。他总觉得自己没有爱人的能力，总觉得被仇恨蒙住眼的人根本看不到那束光。那光透过教堂的彩色玻璃落下，落在被神允许结合的人身上，而违逆者活该被火焰烧死，就如同所多玛与蛾摩拉——是啊，就如被毁灭的城市。  
“我明明是想和你说我不喜欢你，怎么你开始劝人搞同性恋？”  
“为了免费饭票。”天草答得无懈可击而令人气闷，“毕竟神也教导我们要珍惜生命。”  
“这么自相矛盾的宗教你信它做什么？”  
“宗教的本质是精神安慰，信仰的本质是精神寄托咯。”天草毫不掩饰地回答，“就像您讨厌神一样，充当一个活着的目标罢了……那个，请问您在做什么？”  
爱德蒙在根据清洁部分的轮廓判断血迹。即使是布莱克也不可能悠闲地在这里花一个上午检查每一块污渍是不是血迹，因而只要找到大概的方向，就一定会留下蛛丝马迹。他沿着墙面检查，视线从覆盖了无数次的小便痕迹上滑过，在墙砖的缝隙里行走，头也不抬地回答：“在想布莱克果然是甚至不愿意给这里的人点钱、让他们帮忙把一整片区域都清理干净的那种贵族。”  
“……信不过他们吗？”天草实在不知道他要找什么，只能看着爱德蒙把脸贴近那些平时他绝对不想靠近的东西。  
“嗯。他们就不想让平民参与他们的行动。”爱德蒙慢慢伸出指尖悬在墙壁上方不到一厘米的位置，“而像他们这样清理，一定会留下一点血迹的。只要有一点，就能分析方向，”他的指尖沿着那横溅到墙上的血点移动，判断着两边的形状，“如果我是布莱克家的底层人员，我在负伤后发现目标依旧毫发无损，那么我绝不会继续行动。我会跑，跑得越远越好——免得别人直接枪决了我，然后说我办事不力，或者以此伪造对方火力过高、甚至干脆是我叛变的假象。”  
“族内推卸责任？”  
“布莱克的底层人员不是他们的族人，但领队一定是。对领队而言，反正死人是不会开口的。错误全在死人身上，布莱克又不会为了一个死人查族人。”  
“……跑得掉吗？”  
爱德蒙好像没听见他在问什么。他侧对墙上的血迹，稍微弯腰做出仿佛要开始跑步的姿势，同时环视周围。他前方是一个岔路口，清洁区一路延伸向岔路，而另一边什么都没有。  
“一般而言跑不掉。但如果自己的同伙在和比利缠斗就不一定了。”爱德蒙低声回答，他慢慢地、仿佛已经中枪般向岔路口移动，望向那冗长的小巷，再转向什么都没有的一侧，贫民窟的人家一户挨着一户，拥挤得如罐头里的鱼。  
他没问为什么这么安静。贫民窟的人有着敏锐的避害能力，布莱克的枪声在这里响起后，他们立刻会警觉地撤离。也许会有几个想卖情报的人冒险摸回来，但看起来布莱克在这里的威慑力远比其他打架斗殴团伙高太多，周围连一个可以询问的人都没有。  
“那如果事后追击呢？他应该跑不太远。”  
“对，”爱德蒙点了点头，“只有抹消证据才能逃离。所以他能走的路只有一条，”他向路面依旧脏污的那一侧走去，踢开最近的人家的门，那可怜的木门根本没有门锁，转动的声音像哭丧，“用血迹迷惑追踪者，自己从这边离开。”  
“……”天草，“如果他能迷惑的话，在血迹的半路消失，并往前继续制造一段假血迹不是更难被找到吗？”  
“假血迹怎么造？”  
“……”  
“机械，或者别的活物，一般是这两种情况。布莱克家没有傻子。如果血迹半路有变化，从真到假，那么他们肯定会发现。而且时间很可能不够他布置这样的场景，所以藏在这边是更简单的方式。”爱德蒙注视着自己脚下那片生有青苔的水泥，眯起眼，碾了碾地面：“而发现自己在那一边找不到后，他们很可能折返这边寻找。这就涉及到第二个理由了——这边的屋子有后门，那边没有。”  
“哎——？！”  
“你觉得我不该知道？”爱德蒙耸了耸肩，“我对这里还挺熟的。”  
“啊，不……因为突然觉得您很靠谱……”天草小步跟上他，“也就是，如果他还活着，那他就一定是从这边跑的？”  
“如果死了，那就在布莱克手里，已经没有调查的必要了。她会让我来查，就肯定是确定布莱克家没有多出一具尸体。所以我喜欢你哪里？”  
“已经不是‘我到底喜不喜欢你’了吗？”爱德蒙突然跳回将近半个小时前的话题，但天草毫无障碍地跟上了节奏，“您觉得‘喜欢’是什么啊？”  
爱德蒙小心地绕过屋子里仅有的东西——石质的小圆凳，水瓢，还有藤编的不知道什么东西——抵达后门，慢悠悠地问：“你喜欢我吗？”  
天草：“……”  
他们在简直要实质化的恶臭中前进，破旧腐败、不到十平米的小房子也许曾住着五六个人；屋顶漏了一半，从那里洒入的阳光没有丝毫变化，却仿佛无法照亮这窄小的空间。无论怎么看，这都不是个谈论“喜欢”的好地方，更不该做这种如同表白或逼迫表白的发言，但爱德蒙就是干得出来。  
“……我是四年前到法国的。”他转过眼，在后门的嘎吱声中慢慢说，“在这里打了几架，遇到了比利。当时帕拉的父亲要一种青苔来炼金，嗯，用帕拉的说法是‘不放心交给手下的人，却放心让我去贫民窟，那家伙脑子早就被炼金术腐蚀了’——然后，比较巧合地救了帕拉。”  
“再之后嘛，就去帕拉的医院搭手。本来是在他家族的产业，但是他父亲真的很讨厌我，帕拉就干脆和我一起去了真正的公立医院。比利那边喜欢留在贫民窟，就没和我们一起走，我们在医院那边留了一段时间。然后我被发现是日本人，医院就把我开除了。”  
他的声音相当平稳，语言避重就轻，给人以极其无趣的平叙感觉。爱德蒙带着他从后门离开，深入小巷，不知名的苔藓在他们脚下被碾压。  
“再之后，本来帕拉是想直接给我钱的，但我觉得如果能工作的话，我还是想办法工作比较好。然后帕拉就向我介绍了一个人——这么想想真是被他小看了。他好像一点都不想推荐我去点正常的工作……嗯，也没办法嘛。毕竟我还没成年呢。”  
“新的雇主是个有点无趣的人。一方面，好像所有贵族的问题你都能从他身上找到，傲慢啊冷漠啊不喜欢和人说话啊，端着架子，就让人想在他面前装傻卖萌看他的反应。另一方面呢，他身上有些我见得特别多的东西。在战场有，在贫民窟有，在医院还是有。人总是会因为各种各样的理由仇恨各种各样的人，甚至自己陷入到复仇中去。我有点排斥这种人，嗯……就好像，因为我自己差一点就走到那条路上，所以反而会本能地抵触……所以，我承认，我最开始很想给他找麻烦的。”  
“但是……那家伙意外的正经。嗯，感觉在不正经下面包着一根筋，就算渐渐习惯了和我打打闹闹，也还是会绷紧神经去划出底线。他恨得特别认真，但是，和那些会把其他东西都拖入火海的人不一样，明明满脸向整个世界复仇，却还是会劝别人好好地生活、好好地去爱……嗯，只要不靠近他就可以了。他会拒绝别人的靠近，就像要保护他们那样。”  
“喂，我——”  
“如果别人因为他受伤，他会痛苦；如果面对失去，他会悲伤，他和所有人一样，就反而显得我的抵触很可笑。那时候我就在想，大概是我错了吧？我以为复仇鬼会伤害别人而一无所获，但其实不是的，复仇鬼不想伤害别人，他有他复仇的目标，所以陷入偏执的反而是我。”  
“你脑子里怎么这么多东西……”  
“嗯，超级多的。自己在夜里头疼又失眠的复仇鬼先生，会不会觉得这个世界很无聊呢？自己都这样觉得了，却会劝别人好好生活，这到底是惯性还是善意呢？甚至有时候我在想，和别人拉开距离的复仇鬼先生会不会觉得，‘反正只要复仇结束就去死，所以大家也离我远点，免得到时候伤心’？”  
爱德蒙无话可说。什么话都像辩解，虚弱又可笑。  
“我……不想帮你。”  
天草顿了顿，又说：“我不能帮你。”  
“你在面对你自己的课题。那是你的人生，所有的选择都是你自己作出的。我最多把你从固执的角里拉出来，最多告诉你我愿意陪着你……可是我不知道我还能做什么。如果有一天你想死，那么我也没有阻止你的理由。复仇的话，到那里就是终点了。”  
“就像我刚到法国的时候……其实就是想死。因为没什么可做的，觉得自己已经到终点了。蹭着蹭着又活了四年，才会遇到你。但看到你的‘终点’时，我突然发现，我其实已经有生活和朋友了。然后我才意识到，原来终点是可以越过去的。原来终点后面，是可以有东西的。”  
依旧是那样漫长的、狭窄恶臭的场景，阳光映在天草的眸子里，让爱德蒙想起教堂那金色的十字。  
“你问我‘喜欢’的话，我也不懂。但是我觉得，我不能看着你去死。你说我是责任感，是寻找自己的影子，或者是单纯想要挑战都好——我希望能留在你身边，希望能和你去最远的地方、看到最远的风景……”  
“可以吗，侦探先生？”


End file.
